darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Environmental Hazards
Besides enemies and bosses, the Dark Souls series is known for putting the player against a series of environmental hazards in an attempt to hinder their path and test their skills. Depending on what kind of obstacle the player comes across, they are expected to devise new strategies with which to traverse certain areas. These hindrances vary from mechanisms that trigger traps, bodies of deep water where movement is reduced, poisonous swamps, urns filled with noxious liquids, bottomless pits, and many others. It is not uncommon for these kinds of obstacles to also inflict a certain type of elemental damage, such as fire, poison, bleed, frost, corrosion, etc., usually filling that element's build-up meter in a considerable amount. Game specific information Dark Souls Boulder machine :Soon after entering Sen's Fortress, players will find themselves in the necessity of evading giant boulders that are constantly rolling along its hallways. Once reaching the upper part of the first section, a huge machine can be found sending these boulders on their way down. It has a handle on its back that can be moved about to send them in any desired direction. Even if the machine has already been tampered with, it will reset to its initial position if the player backtracks to the room before the spiraling staircase. Once the player reaches the upper levels, it is revealed that a Giant was the one loading the machine. Dart-shooting traps :Found in Sen's Fortress. Throughout the level, the player will come across certain loose slabs protruding from the ground. If stepped upon, a mechanism will activate and three darts will shoot out from a hole located on one of the nearby walls, usually aimed at the spot where the slab was. These darts deal a high amount of damage and may outright kill the player if they receive the full attack. Likewise, they can also be used to defeat certain enemies by luring them toward them. Enemies, however, cannot activate these traps when they step upon the pressure plate. Deep water :Walking through bodies of water at waist level will slow the player down. Equipping the Rusted Iron Ring will negate this effect and allow traversing them at full speed. :One should be wary, though, as some of these areas are surrounded by deep pits that lie underwater (Darkroot Basin and Ash Lake). These ledges may not be easily distinguishable due to the water's surface reflections. Falling down these means an instant death. Lava :Large bodies of lava surround both the Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith. If stepped in, the player will sustain constant damage at an alarming rate. Valuable items can usually be found scattered in areas of lava, however, so by equipping the Orange Charred Ring, the lava damage dealt will be almost nullified and allow the player to traverse safely. Equipment will still get severely damaged, though, so unequipping all other gear is advised before venturing further on. Pendulums :Sets of swinging pendulums featuring a sharp, half moon-shaped blade on their ends. They are always found along narrow bridges, where a single misstep could make the player fall. Being hit by one of these usually means taking big damage or even an instant death due to the fall. Poison swamp :A poison swamp covers most of the ground level in Blighttown. When stepped in, the Poison build-up meter will start filling up and mobility will be reduced. The Poison status threshold can be prolonged by equipping gear and rings that protect against this ailment, and the Rusted Iron Ring will allow moving through it without being slowed down. Spike statues :Found in the Catacombs. Many of the ancient stone statues encountered throughout this area will spring out several spikes when approached. They don't inflict a significant amount of damage, however, and the spikes can be rolled through. These statues can also damage enemies. Tar pit :Found covering the whole basement of Sen's Fortress. Stepping on a tar-covered area will reduce the player's mobility, but besides that, there are no other side effects. By wearing the Rusted Iron Ring, this effect can be completely negated and the player may traverse it normally. Dark Souls II Acid pools :Found in Drangleic Castle and Aldia's Keep. Large areas flooded with a yellow liquid that, when stepped in, will corrode all equipment at an alarming rate. The player should unequip all gear before entering one if scouting for loot. Care must be taken, though, as some enemies are arranged to attack the player while they are inside one of these pools and have no weapons or armor equipped to fight back properly. :Smaller puddles of this noxious liquid can also be found in the Shaded Ruins (Shaded Woods) surrounding the cell where Weaponsmith Ornifex is being held prisoner. Acid urns :Big urns with a peculiar design found in the Gutter. When broken, they release a yellow liquid that will quickly corrode the player's equipment. It is advisable to avoid them altogether or destroy them at a distance. They can be destroyed with Throwing Knives and Firebombs, but not with Iron Arrows. If there are too many around and the player wants to clear the area, they can unequip all gear and proceed to break them safely. Acid-spitting dragon statues :A few golden statues of dragons in Drangleic Castle that spit the same type of yellow acid found in the pool below. They cannot be destroyed. Braziers :Found in one of the secondary towers of Brume Tower, where the Scorching Iron Scepter is found. While not particularly considered to be a hazard to the player, lit braziers do inflict Fire damage if either the player or an enemy stands near them. Coal tar puddles :Found in the Gutter and the Black Gulch. Coal Tars can be frequently found hiding inside of them. They can be detected if one approaches carefully and notices one of their tentacles sticking out. :These puddles can be set on fire to either damage enemies that come in contact with them, provide a small light source, or simply to let them consume and remove them from the way. Corrosive egg sacks :Found in a few rooms of Shulva, Sanctum City and the Dragon's Sanctum. Large egg sacks found in areas infested with Corrosive Egg Insects. When destroyed, they release a yellow liquid that will quickly corrode the player's equipment. It is advisable to avoid them altogether or destroy them at a distance. Crumbling floors :Found in Brume Tower, on the path that leads to the Fume Knight. Cracked segments of floor that will crumble the moment one sets foot on them. They are usually aligned one above each other along several floors, making the player fall great distances while also aggroing all enemies around. They can be destroyed manually by hitting them enough times with any weapon. Curse jars :Found mainly in the Shaded Ruins (Shaded Woods), with a few also encountered semi-submerged in water in the Shrine of Amana. Large jars with a face carved on their surface. When approached, they emit a giggling sound and expel a dark fume that will start filling up the Curse build-up meter. If the meter fills up completely, the player will instantly progress hollowing. Their effects will trigger even if the jar lies somewhere on a level above or below the player. They can be destroyed at a distance with Iron Arrows and most other conventional means. Dart-shooting traps :Found in Earthen Peak. Throughout the level, the player will come across a couple of loose slabs protruding from the ground. If stepped upon, a mechanism will activate and three darts will shoot out from a hole located on one of the nearby walls, aimed at the spot where the slab was. These darts deal a high amount of damage and may outright kill the player if they receive the full attack. Likewise, they can also be used to defeat certain enemies by luring them toward them. Enemies, however, cannot activate these traps when they step upon the pressure plate. Deep water :A simple, yet effective way of killing the player; diverse bodies of water can be found all throughout Drangleic, either it is an ocean, a lake, a pond, or just a flooded pit. Traversing through water at waist level will slow the player's movement. Falling down a deep pit underwater means an instant death. :Deep pits are frequently found in the Shrine of Amana, where the entire area is flooded and visibility is severely reduced underwater, making it difficult to distinguish solid ground from ledges. Lighting a torch will aid in seeing what lies below the water at the expense of attracting nearby enemies. Dropping platforms :Found in the Iron Keep. Pressure plates scattered along the hanging, metallic structure in the Ironhearth Hall. Stepping on these will make an adjacent platform to drop and send anyone standing on it plunging into the lava below. Flamethrowers :Found in several sections of the Iron Keep and Brume Tower. These usually come from big bullhead statues (probably depictions of magus Eygil) that breathe flames in a determined pattern. Some of these statues can be hit and sent forward to damage enemies at a distance. All flamethrowers in the Iron Keep can be turned off by throwing the lever located inside the Eygil's Idol near the end of the level. Guillotines :Only two are found in the game, both in a narrow corridor of the Iron Keep. The guillotine's blade is initially found blocking the way. Activating the nearby contraption will make it rise and start a timer before it drops down again. Care must be taken not to let oneself get caught by it, as the damage it deals is powerful enough to kill a player even at full health. Enemies can also be lured toward them. Lava :Found all around the Iron Keep, the player will die instantly if they fall into it. Most structures in the Iron Keep lie among a large sea of lava. Much like deep water, falling into it means an instant death. :There are certain rock formations lying among this incandescent liquid where valuable items can be found. By raising Fire defense enough, the player will be able to sustain the heat and step safely over them. Garments resistant to Fire, the Flame Quartz Ring, Flash Sweat, Small Orange Burr, and getting oneself soaked in water will aid in traversing these areas. :In addition, there is a narrow path on the left side of the Ironhearth Hall that has three pressure plates. If the player steps on any of them, a nearby container will start pouring lava on the floor. Lift :A large lift almost the size of the room can be found in Earthen Peak. It can be raised by activating a nearby contraption. Below it lies a corpse with some loot. The player should be quick in leaving that area by climbing the nearby ladder. If they dwindle too much and the lift blocks the ladder on its way down, they will be left with no other option than to get crushed by it. Petrifying statues :Found in the Cave of the Dead. A variant of poison-spitting statues (read below), although they spit squirts that build up the Petrification build-up meter. Not as dangerous as the poison variant, as the meter fills up quite slowly, and only becoming a threat when encountered in large numbers. Oil casks :Casks filled with oil found in No-man's Wharf and later in the Undead Crypt. When broken, they release their contents and form a puddle of oil. If the player gets soaked in this substance and comes in contact with a fire source, the liquid will combust and generate an explosion, dealing heavy damage. The oil can be removed by entering a body of water, or it will simply dry itself given enough time. The puddles can be set on fire to provide a small light source and also deal damage to enemies that come in contact with them. Poison fog pits :Several large pits filled with a poisonous, green fog can be found throughout the lower levels of the Harvest Valley. Entering these areas will start filling the Poison build-up meter, although the player will usually be able to make quick trips inside to loot the place. :Special care must be taken if one decides to explore the tunnels found underground, as the fog will hinder the player's visibility and they may get lost while getting poisoned. Lighting a torch will aid in traversing these areas. Poison pools :Puddles of a viscous and poisonous liquid. The first one obstructs the entrance to the (aptly named) Poison Pool bonfire. If the player enters one of these, their garments will get soaked with the sticky substance and the Poison build-up meter will start and keep on filling up even if they have already exited the pool. Sprinting around (press / while moving) will aid in drying the character and prevent the bar from filling up completely. :Care must be taken not to roll inside one of these pools or the player's body will get completely soaked with this substance, making it much harder to remove it before the Poison status takes effect. :Mytha's room in Earthen Peak is also initially flooded with this poisonous substance, but by setting on fire the giant windmill found right in front of the Central Earthen Peak bonfire, most of the room will dry up, only remaining some along its perimeter. In Lower Earthen Peak, the poison pool covering the path leading to the room with a Pharros' Contraption containing the Poisonbite Ring will also be cleared upon burning the windmill. The puddle of poison in front of the Poison Pool bonfire will also disappear after burning the windmill. Poison pots and urns :Mainly found in the Harvest Valley and Earthen Peak. When broken, they release their content which is the same type of sticky poisonous liquid found in poison pools. As such, the Poison build-up meter will keep on filling once the player has come in contact with it. Sprinting around (press / while moving) will aid in drying the character and prevent the bar from filling up completely. Undead Steelworkers can be lured toward them, breaking all they come across and clearing the path while getting poisoned at the same time. :A house with some of these urns can be later found in No-man's Wharf. Poison-spitting statues :The player will encounter these feminine statues as soon as they set foot in the Gutter. Walking right in front of one will make it spit a squirt of a potent poison which will usually fill two thirds of the Poison build-up meter. The squirt may be blocked to reduce its effect. They later appear in great numbers in the Black Gulch, surrounding almost the entire level. :Besides other conventional means, they can also be destroyed at a distance with Throwing Knives or Firebombs, but they cannot be destroyed with Iron Arrows. Snowstorms :Snowstorms only happen in the Frigid Outskirts. Visibility gets extremely reduced in them, so the player should target their destination before one takes place and try to keep heading that way during the storm. After reaching the first building, Ice Stallions will start appearing with each storm, and if the player takes too much time before reaching the boss and has defeated several stallions along the way, then they will start appearing in pairs. Sharp crystal shards :There is a particular area outside the Duke's manor in Brightstone Cove Tseldora that is covered by sharp crystal shards. These will deal minimal damage at a constant rate if stepped upon, although enemies can be damaged by them too. They do break equipment rapidly, though, so it is advisable to remove all gear before stepping inside in search of loot. Spiked walls :Found in the Iron Keep and Brume Tower. Walls with metal spikes protruding from them, inflicting constant damage as long as the player comes in contact with them. Trapped chests :Beside Mimics, a few real treasure chests feature traps that will trigger once they are opened. These can either be dart-shooting crossbows, poisonous clouds, and a few others: *'Crossbow': These are identified by making a clicking sound and expelling a white fume when opened. When activated, a crossbow will spring out of the chest and shoot three sets of darts, one forward and the other two at an angle. To avoid damage, either roll through the darts, move to a safe spot between them, or simply come equipped with a shield that boasts complete Physical defense to block them. *'Explosion': A unique booby-trapped chest in Brightstone Cove Tseldora set either by Pate or Creighton in an attempt to get rid of the player. It can only be accessed by unlocking the door in Pate's den before reaching the Duke's manor (Tseldora Den Key required). Inside, two chests can be found, a metal one on the right, and a wooden one on the left. As the wooden chest is opened, a fiery hue will appear before a powerful explosion is unleashed, enough to kill a player even at full health. Either roll away or block immediately with a shield that boasts 100% Fire defense to avoid any harm. Inside, Rusted Coin ×10 can be looted. *'Poisonous cloud': These are identified by making a hissing sound and expelling a dark-green fume when opened. Simply roll away from the chest to avoid it. The fume is very potent, though, and will instantly fill about two thirds of the player's Poison build-up meter if breathed. *'Red beacon': A unique wooden chest in Brightstone Cove Tseldora, in the den located just before reaching the Prowling Magus boss room. When opened, a red hue will appear and a horde or Parasite Spiders will come to attack from the holes on the walls. The red hue itself is harmless, though. Inside, Heavy Bolt ×20 can be looted. Dark Souls III Ballista :A giant ballista towering atop the highest hill of the Smouldering Lake. It shoots three consecutive arrows with remarkable precision wherever the player is on the lake below. The projectiles unleash a shockwave as they hit the ground, much like the arrows shot by the Giant Archer, and as such, they can also damage enemies. :The only way to disable the ballista is by first venturing through the Demon Ruins. This path will eventually take the player near the ballista, where it can be turned off. Clawed Curses :Ghostly hands that spawn from books and floors in the Grand Archives. They inflict small Physical damage on contact and will also fill up the Curse build-up meter. The more of them the player comes in contact with, the faster they will sustain both types of damage. Frost urns :Found in a couple of buildings in Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. When destroyed, a Frost-inflicting cloud will remain in place for several seconds. The more time the player stands on it, the more the Frost build-up meter will fill. Poison swamp :An extensive poison swamp comprises the majority of the area surrounding the Farron Keep. It has several deep sections where mobility is reduced. Getting poisoned while exploring the swamp is almost unavoidable at certain points, although poison acts very slowly in this game, giving the player enough time to heal or find a bonfire and rest. Skeleton Boulder :A gigantic boulder composed of several magically reanimated skeletons that rolls back and forth through a narrow passage. It cannot be attacked by normal means; the only way to stop it is by finding and defeating the Skeleton mage that controls it. Toxic fog :Several sections in the Consumed King's Garden will rapidly fill the Toxic build-up meter when stepped in, especially the area under the central terrace. Toxic acts much faster than Poison, and cleansing it from the body is usually harder. Toxic swamp :A toxic swamp surrounds the ruined chapel found in the Profaned Capital. Stepping on it will rapidly fill the Toxic build-up meter. There are a few patches of ground where the player can do battle with monsters while they wait until the meter drops down. See also *Traps Category:Dark Souls: Environmental Hazards Category:Dark Souls II: Environmental Hazards Category:Dark Souls III: Environmental Hazards